White Roses
by SilverBattleCry
Summary: Transferring eggs, building up the reputation to his mother's ranch, it was a normal life. Despite what had happened, Rosaiah was fine, really he was. But, upon transferring an Egg to Alola's own renowned ranch to build connections, he gets caught up in something he really wishes he hadn't. { oc-centric }
1. Prologue Seafoam and Eggshells

**_Prologue_**

 _Seafoam and Eggshells_

* * *

The ticket is weighted in his hands, pressed against the egg's incubator, and the young man looks over the boat side. His father is watching alongside his mother, waving him off with an encouraging smile. It was the last he would see of dry land, and his family for a while coming.

Weary sigh and he heads into the boat's belly, walking through the excited chatter of people, the boat's shift against the waves getting everyone whipped up into a buzzing excitement. He couldn't understand it, less why he agreed to this. But it would be, supposedly good for him. So, Rosaiah resigned himself, for his family's sake.

Once into the room, where his luggage had been settled prior the leaving of the bay, Rosaiah placed the incubator and it's egg down. He hardly trusted the waves to not jostle and crack it. Red eyes peer into the incubator, and a shiver goes down his spine.

His mother was a well-renowned breeder, and thus, she had sent him over to Alola, to transfer eggs with one of the Professor's there, to evaluate the quality of her breeding. Rosaiah hardly saw the point in it, she was plenty a good breeder, one of the best in Kalos. Even managing to set up connections with breeders in other regions.

 _She hardly needed an evaluation of all things._

But, it wasn't his place to tell her what to do and what not to do. Besides, he had worked with his mother on the ranch here and there, there were guidelines to follow. Maybe this was just another one of those Guidelines. A shrug and Rosaiah pulled up the brochure again, peering over the events on the boat. It would take a week or so to get to Alola, so the boat was filled with a few events. Mainly battle competitions, with a few contest like events. Nothing he was interested in.

Crumbling the papers up, he threw the wadded ball at a nearby basket, and sat down on the bed, hands over his face in a dramatic display. Of course, he was the only option they could send on this trip. No, was being forced to.

Grit teeth and the young man tucks the egg safely away amongst cushioned blankets and padding. The card in hand, he left the room once more, swiping the key to lock the door.

Food sounded good right about now in all honesty, and he didn't want to stay in that room, staring at the egg, any longer than necessary. What was so important about this one breed anyway? A snort. It probably wasn't even the Pokemon, but rather, making sure they weren't inbred. It made more sense than some stupid evaluation to a professor overseas. Popular breeders often got stigma, he knew this, because people became desperate to keep their Ranch or Breeding Factory up afloat.

Now that he really thought about it, that really did make the most sense. Trainers, Contest Goers, they needed specific types of Pokemon, down to their most hidden skills and abilities, to even just a gender or moveset.

And, Rosaiah had heard of the scandals of those caught inbreeding, or even just outright abusing their Pokemon in the form of overbreeding them to _fit the bill_ they had been assigned. There's a sharp snarl twisting his lips, and he tugs at pink bangs, snapping himself from his anger. Why did it matter to him? He couldn't do anything all this way out from the main problem. But, he did promise this, if he ever did see something of the like, he wouldn't hesitate in shutting that operation down.

Big talk, considering he had no Pokemon of his own.

"Hey!" A jolt, and there's a girl on the ground in front of him, glaring up at him with icy blue eyes and some weird bandana wrapped around her hair. He must have bumped into her.

"Sorry," A hand is extended to her, to help her up, "I was lost in thought."

"I could tell," A snapped response, as she smacks his hand away. "Watch where you're going next time. Next time, I won't be so nice." her words come out like a sneer, and he grimaces in return, shaking his head.

"Fine, whatever."

This was already shaping up to be a lovely trip indeed, he thought, as the girl stormed off. Hands shoved into his pockets, he turned back to his path without another thought and went to find the mess hall. Rude woman or not, he still wanted something to eat.

What would a boat like this have to eat anyway? If it was a trip to a supposed paradise, maybe they had something like coconuts with straws in them, or something just as cringe-worthy. It would be even better if they had little umbrellas in them, Rosaiah snickered at the thought. Wouldn't that be something? Probably take a shot of that with his Holo Caster to send to his mother, she loved these sorts of little things.

Once to the mess hall, he found exactly what he had been thinking he would find. There were quite a few assorted fruits, and drinks, a few set meals like an all you could eat buffet. It must cost a pretty penny now that he really thought about it, though, money would hardly be an issue.

As long as he stayed on task, and kept his card, then, Rosaiah would continue to receive money from his mother and father by way of their Ranch. A soft huff and he slumps into a nearby chair, pathetic gathering of food on his plate, despite his previous thoughts of hunger.

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

 _End Prologue_

 _Seafoam and Eggshells_


	2. Chapter One Hot and Cold

**_Chapter One_**

 _Hot and Cold_

* * *

Salt water splashes up from the side of the boat, spraying in a drizzle along his bared arms, flicking over his face in small droplets. He's thankful his mouth wasn't open, salt water was absolutely disgusting, despite the salty air being something of relish. The incubator was on his back, and his arms crossed over the safeguards of the boat, Rosaiah had simply wanted some air.

With Alola right around the corner, he grew more and more nervous. His brother and friend were supposedly in Alola right now, something about completing the trials of Alola. Some gym thing or another, despite Alex stating it wasn't anything like that. So even if he was surrounded by strangers, Alex and Julissa were somewhere on the Islands. The thought was a minor relief, the small dottings of the Islands coming up in the distance. He was to go straight to the Professor, Kukui. Apparently, Alola had two professors, but it was Kukui who would have the other egg for Transfer.

Whatever the case was, if it got him off this damned boat, Rosaiah would gladly take it. Sea legs, land legs, he just wanted the waves to not throw off his balance every time he _thought_ he got the handle of it. A groan and he rests his head over his arms, clutching the railing with a white-knuckled grip. How his siblings traveled by boat so often was beyond him, this had been nothing _short of a nightmare_.

More so with that Girl, the one he had run into. The crazy thing had it out for him now apparently, always glaring at him, a hard pop of gum, or a middle finger. Whatever it was about the accidental collision, _she hated him for it._

Thankfully, she had the common decency not to lash out at someone with an egg in their arms or strapped to their backs. So, reluctantly, this meant he had carried the egg around more often than he would have liked. Running the risk of it hatching on him, which that was never a good option, but like hell was he going to let some crazy girl stalk him around just because of an accident. He would just have to make sure he had some Pokeballs on him and recorded the hatching.

Which, would be a good idea if he carried PokeBalls.

Another frustrated groan and he looks up from his cushion of arms, eyes narrowed. The Islands were closer now, making his nervousness spike up. He really was as _skittish as a Skitty_ now, internally balking at his own behavior.

It was just a change of eggs, sure he would have to wait until he got the report from the professor and ranch, and closely monitor the egg he got in return. Normally, this wasn't an issue, Rosaiah would be on the ranch with his family while they awaited the reports. So if their egg hatched, someone in the family would catch it, and then their own reports would be concluded. But Rosaiah wasn't anywhere near the ranch, did his mother even think this through?

Ah, unless Alex was going to meet him there! Yes, that made perfect sense. Dismayed expression quickly turns into a blinding grin. Yes, he was only here to transfer the egg, and Alex would catch the one they recieved in return, and then, he would return to Kalos with both newly hatch Pokemon baby, and the reports.

He really should have had more faith in his mother. She would never expect him to catch any Pokemon, knowing what had happened. Skin pales, but, he quickly shrugs the memory off, no use in dwelling on it.

Besides, these Pokemon were both from expert breeders, nothing dangerous there.

"Attention Passengers, please gather your things, docking at MeleMele Island in ten minutes, Docking at MeleMele Island in ten minutes."

The speaks droned on with this same announcement another three times, before shutting off with a sharp click. Effectively getting all passangers aboard into a hustle, sweeping that girl up and away into the crowd, allowing Rosaiah himself to mingle and blend in with the chaos. He was not going to allow that girl to follow him around when he was conducting important work, no way. With the looks she had been throwing at him, he fully expected her to deck him and swipe the egg as soon as an opportunity presented itself.

After all, Pokemon Eggs that came from breeders often held a certain price, more so when from a well-renowned breeder. Not that this girl could possibly know who he was, his mother was the true spotlight of the ranch.

But, it wasn't a risk he wanted to run. The Pokemon inside of the egg deserved better than a theif trying to pawn it off for easy money.

A nod and he shifts the incubator firmly into his hands, his bags swept up from his feet and tossed over his shoulder. It had been a pain to wait with his bags, but, enough worth that he could escape the crowd and that stalker girl.

In truth, Rosaiah is surprised that so many people were getting off at MeleMele, from what he had read of the Brochures, it was one of the smaller Islands, with less to offer in terms of Tourism. Granted it was none of his buisiness, but, it was still something that had captured his curiosity. Some people moved to MeleMele, before eventually going to the other Islands, but, most of the people here seemed to be the tourist type.

With the wave of people spreading out, he comes to a quick, and sinking, realization. He knew what the Professor looked like, but, he had no idea how to get ahold of him. What if he wasn't at his Lab?

"Son of a..."

A hand goes to his hair, sharply tugging the bangs before he shook himself out. This was fine. It was completely, and totally _fine._ He had this under control. Just go to the address, and wait for the Professor Kukui to show up-

"Alola Cousin!"

He's so sharply jolted from his thoughts, that Rosaiah nearly drops the egg's incubator straight to the ground. Luckily, that's a horrific accident that doesn't occur.

"You, you startled me," The man fit the description perfectly, he must have been awaiting his arrival. Of course, he was. This was an important transfer, his mother must have described what he looked like and when he would be there. "Professor Kukui?"

"Rosaiah Demetrius, one of the Aura Butterfly ranch hands who will be transferring the egg to build up another connection for Alola!" There's a wide, excited smile on the man's face, and, he seems to be so full of energy, that, Rosaiah is almost worried about giving him the egg, let alone any egg, at all. But, the man's enthusiasm is genuine, and, how he spoke about what he said, there was more going on than what his mother told him.

Another connection could mean anything, but, he had come here for the Ranch. So, what could this enthusiastic man mean? A shrug. As long as the Egg was in good hands, and, his mother had spoken quite highly of him, despite his easily excited nature.

"Yes, my, mother...we were exchanging eggs with the Paniola Ranch, but, was told you would be the one to perform the transfer." He shifts in his place, red eyes peering about. There were so many people, and he didn't trust that the girl wouldn't show up again.

"That's right! If you'll follow me, we can approve the transfer right away." The Professor's hands have gone into his pockets, and he's already turned to lead the way. "Once we transfer eggs, we should get ahold of your brother Alexandre. He should be with Julissa, so any one of our Trial Captains can reach him easily."

"Alex, sir, just Alex." Devils knew that his brother hated to be called after his full name. Not even a Professor could get away with saying his full name. The thought brought a smile to his face.

"Ah, right."

It's a complete one eighty, seeing the 'Lab' that the Professor ran. It was just an ordinary, beat up, house! With the questioning look sent to the Professor, he's greeted with a sheepish smile.

"I study Pokemon moves specifically, to see what effects they have and if there's more to them than what meets the eyes, even if it means taking a few hits myself!" There's a fullblown bout of chuckling after that, and, Rosaiah is seriously doubting this man's sanity. Who in their right mind would put themselves in such serious _danger_ like that? With everything he learned on the Aura Butterfly ranch, any number of moves could easily turn lethal for an ordinary human being!

He quite nearly stumbles backward when there's a trio of colors coming his way, black, tan and blue. He startles so suddenly, he's afraid the egg may have hit the casing of the incubator, heart rate excelarating quickly in his sudden bout of fright.

"Who...whose Pokemon are those!?" Rosaiah's voice comes out at a higher pitch than he would ever admit to, as the trio of Pokemon slide to a stop. Dark eyes are locked onto him, and Rosaiah shuffles his feet together, looking at the ground, face burning with embarrassment.

"They're mine. They won't hurt anyone, I can assure you. They're just excited to see a new face." So they were starter pokemon. Relief courses through his veins like liquid fire, both a balm and burn.

Starter Pokemon were always trained to the perfect temperment for starting trainers. There was nothing he had to worry about, no outbursts would come from them. Not unless someone threatened the Professor or a Potential trainer.

Either way, he inched a little closer to the Professor, following him inside with a shuffling movement.

"Here we go. Your new Egg to watch until your brother arrives is in this Incubator right here." Unlike his blue one, this Incubator was a deep green, the egg safely nestled into the soft padding, with a temperature monitor beeping steadily on the side. Was this a weather sensitive type? Fear is instantly shed, replaced with curiosity, as he sets down the Incubator he brought with him, examining the new one.

"It's typing, is it sensitive to weather conditions?" His question comes quickly, as Rosaiah examines the egg for any noticable deformities or cracks. Yet everything seemed fine, and there was a brief report upon the Pokemon inside the egg.

"Alolan Vulpix? What's the difference?" The Professor looks away from the Incubator Rosaiah brought in, confirming that yes, everything lined up as it was. A Fennekin Egg, there was also a temperature monitor underneath it, keeping a steady heat to its interior.

"Well, it may be a surprise, but the Pokemon here in Alola, have actually adapted to different climates here in our region. Vulpix is one of those Pokemon, changing its Typing from a Fire type, to a pure Ice type. In later evolution, Ninetales is also shown to become a dual type, Ice, and Fairy."

Interesting information, Rosaiah had heard of Pokemon Variations before, but, actually being able to have access to such a variant, well, that itself was absolutely _thrilling._

"Thank you. I had heard rumors of Pokemon Variants, but, I didn't know they were true." This must have been a reason why his mother sent him to Alola, not only to check on Alex and Julissa, to transfer eggs but, to receive a Pokemon Variant. It would undoubtingly be good for the Ranch's buisness.

"Of course! Though, if you don't mind, I actually have a new trainer to meet up with. They came in from the Kanto region, so-"

"The starters right?"

Another sheepish grin and Rosaiah shakes his head, it was both laughable and nice, how easy it was to fall into place with this man. Picking up the new Incubator, he motions to the door.

"We could go now, I need to check in with my mother at a Pokemon Center once I received the transferred egg." This receives a thumbs up, and the two instantly set off to the road again. The Starters are walking along with them, casually playing, rolling in any grass. It makes his shoulders tense, but, Rosaiah tries not to let it show how much it is getting to him.

Even if they were trained for starting trainers, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. He didn't know these Pokemon, knew only a good two, three handfuls of things about the region.

The cold of the Incubator's casing seeps into his skin, quite nearly making him look twice. He could have sworn he saw a puff of his own breath for a moment, though, that couldn't be. An ice type variant he could believe, but for it to be so cold? It was absolutely mind baffling.

Suddenly, without warning, the three starter Pokemon darted on ahead, making their own warning sounds as they moved in front of a small girl, no older than ten he was sure. Some shadow darted away into the bushes, and, Professor Kukui's relaxed expression changed quickly to one of excitement.

"Alola Cousin!"

* * *

 _End Chapter One_

 _Hot and Cold_


End file.
